


I Can't Think of a Title But Here's a Thing

by ItsSupernatural1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSupernatural1979/pseuds/ItsSupernatural1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is just trying to get off but Dean interrupts him...he doesn't really let that stop him, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Think of a Title But Here's a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the intention of it being a sequel to "Blowing off Steam" but it turned out that I like writing first time stuff more so the two aren't tied. Also, I've been listening to a lot of Panic! at the Disco and Fall Out Boy lately and the idea for the title came from their song titles. They're usually really long and have nothing to do with the song so that's the route I chose because I actually really couldn't think of a better title. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Feel free to leave comments. I love reading them! :)

Cas is lying on the bed in his college dorm. His last class of the day ended a bit early and his roommate Dean doesn’t get out for another hour after Cas normally does so Cas is taking advantage of his alone time. He’s lying on his stomach with a laptop in front of him, his elbows propping himself up at a comfortable enough angle to watch the video on the screen. There are a group of guys sitting around on a bench outside somewhere and they’re all jerking off. The video’s about 25 minutes long so Cas skipped to somewhere around the middle of it. Things are getting pretty heated.  
All the guys are moaning loudly and one of them stands up and jerks his cock a few more times before coming in short bursts onto the ground in front of him. He continues jerking until he’s completely done and then walks out of the frame. One by one, the rest of the guys do the same as they all finish and when the video is over, Cas turns onto his side, giving his hardening cock more room.   
He has a blanket thrown over him just in case someone comes into the room but he’s not expecting anyone for about another hour so he has time. He slowly slips his hand under the blanket and runs his hand over the bulge in his pants. Before he started he changed into his pajama pants so he wouldn’t have to deal with his jeans constricting his movements. As he rubs over his quickly hardening length with one hand, he uses the other to find another video. It’s the same concept, just a bunch of guys jerking off with each other. It’s Cas’s current kink, what can he say?  
After he finds a new video, he brings his hand down and slips it into his pants to grip his dick. He strokes it once then moves down further to cup his balls. He flips over onto his back and moves his computer further out beside him so he still has a good view of the screen. When he’s situated once again, he works both hands back inside his pants and starts to tease himself.   
With one hand cupping his balls again, he uses the other hand to tease the head of his penis, circling his thumb around the slit and then bringing it down to the sensitive bit right under the head. His hips start bucking up, forcing his cock through his fist roughly. He’s already close. He’s been watching porn for close to 20 minutes already and he’s completely forgotten that Dean will be home soon.  
Cas is getting closer and closer to coming, moaning lightly every time his thumb strokes the sensitive head of his cock. Normally he doesn’t moan much but his roommate isn’t home and the people in the rooms around him won’t be able to hear him anyway. Suddenly he has the urge to experiment. He turns over onto his stomach and pushes his pajama pants down far enough to let his cock spring free to rub against the bed where he has paper towels spread out to catch his come.   
He grips the foot of the bed and uses his arms as leverage as he starts to pull his body up and down the bed, rubbing his dick into the mattress, getting as much friction as he can. Through the haze of pleasure, he hears keys at the door and realizes Dean must be home. He glances at the clock wondering how time got away from him so quickly and sees that Dean is home 20 minutes early. He quickly turns exits the window with the porn in it and pulls his pants up before pulling the blanket up further to hide his completely obvious erection as best he can.  
By the time Dean gets the door open and enters the room, Cas is lying on his stomach looking at Facebook on his computer. He knows his hair must look messy and he probably looks like he was just working out or something but he’s hoping Dean just won’t notice.  
“What’s up, Cas?” Dean asks him as he throws his bookbag onto a chair and plops down on his bed. “Good day so far?”  
“I guess so. Uh, what are you doing home so early?” Cas hears his voice shaking because he’s out of breath but he can’t help it. He works to steady it. “I thought you wouldn’t be home for at least another 20 minutes.”  
“Yeah, my English professor let us out really early. Something about a meeting she has to go to. Good thing, too, because if I had to sit in that class any longer, I’d blow my brains out.”  
Cas laughs a breathily. “Yeah, I know what you mean. My History professor let us out early, too. He didn’t say why. I guess he just didn’t want to be there any more than we did.”  
“Right. Well, I guess I should get started on this homework. Gotta go to dinner with Dad and Sammy tonight so I’m just gonna try to get everything done. Who knows what time I’ll be home. I’m sure they’ll spend most of the night fighting so hopefully it’ll be early but I’m just gonna do it now anyway.”  
“Good idea. What time are you leaving for dinner?”  
“Dad’s picking me up around 5:30, I think.”  
Cas glances at the clock again and groans internally. He still has almost three hours until he’ll have the place to himself again. He can’t wait that long!   
“Cool,” he replies to Dean. Dean gets up from the bed and digs around in his bag before bringing out his books and a pen and goes to sit at his desk. He gets out his laptop and plugs his headphones into it so he can listen to music like he always does when he’s doing schoolwork. He says it helps him not want to kill himself while he’s studying.   
Cas turns on his side so he’s facing away from Dean and gets his hand back into his pants. The blanket he has on top of him should mask his movement if he’s extremely careful and doesn’t move too quickly so he starts working his hand along his shaft again slowly. He listens intently to make sure he can still hear the faint sound of AC/DC coming from Dean’s side of the room, knowing Dean isn’t paying any attention to him. Still, he keeps his movements steady and slow.  
Before long, Cas can feel himself getting close to the edge again. He has to consciously force himself not to buck his hips forward or jerk his hand too fast. Once or twice he almost lets a moan slip but he catches himself before he does. He hadn’t thought he’d actually be able to get off with someone else in the room but he is finding that it was a major turn on for him. He knows he could get caught any time and that’s so hot.   
“Um, hey Cas, watcha doing?” Cas hears Dean’s voice and is immediately pulled out of his fantasy. He stills instinctively and looks to Dean as calmly as he can.  
“Uh…I’m just…what do you mean?” he stutters. “I’m just laying here.” He’s trying to keep the shake out of his voice, trying to calm his breaths but he knows he’s not fooling anyone.   
“Right. Then I guess you won’t mind me coming to sit on your bed so I can show you something on my laptop?” Dean asks smugly.  
“What? Why? I mean – I don’t…whatever.” Cas can’t form a coherent thought. If Dean actually knows what he’s doing, why would he want to come sit beside him? To make fun of him? Or maybe he doesn’t know. Maybe Cas is just being paranoid.  
Just when Cas is beginning to calm down, Dean actually stands from his chair and crosses the room in a few short strides before plopping down beside Cas, his hand resting right beside where Cas’s is still gripping his now aching cock.   
Dean puts a hand on Cas’s back and just lets it rest there like it’s the most normal thing in the world.   
“Um, I thought you were going to show me something on your laptop?” Cas asks, realizing that Dean had left his laptop on the desk.  
“Nah. I just wanted to see what you would do if I came to sit beside you,” Dean replies coyly, moving his hand minutely down Cas’s back. Cas’s breath hitches and his heart starts racing as he realizes that maybe Dean does know what he was doing.  
“Wh – why would I care if you came to sit by me?” Cas stammers.   
“Cas, come on. I know I’m not the smartest person on the Earth but I’m not stupid, either. I know what you’ve been doing. I have eyes…and ears.”  
“I – I don’t know what you mean,” Cas spits out. All the signs point to Dean knowing exactly what Cas was doing but Cas will play stupid until the last possible second.   
That’s when Dean’s hand starts to move again. Slightly further down Cas’s back and then around his waist, making its way to the front of his crotch. Cas can feel the back of Dean’s hand grazing his own and he shudders. Dean catches his eyes and then lightly strokes the back of Cas’s hand.   
“So what’s your hand doing here, Cas?” he asks, unable to keep the smile from his face.  
“What are you doing, Dean? If you knew what I was doing, why didn’t you just let me get some privacy? Go to the library or something for Christ’s sake!”  
“And miss the show? I don’t think so.” Dean smiles.  
Dean moves his hand to wrap around Cas’s and squeezes it lightly. Cas closes his eyes and holds back a moan. “I know you’re close, Cas. It’s been torture thinking about how close you must have been for the past – what – 15? 20 minutes? Aren’t you just ready to come?”  
Cas couldn’t take it anymore. He let out a long, low moan and Dean took that as his cue to move his hand slowly up and down, dragging Cas’s hand along his leaking member. Cas turned over onto his back and let the blanket fall off of him, no longer needing the cover to hide his actions from Dean.   
Dean takes this to mean that he can have control so he takes it. He pulls Cas’s hand away and replaces it with just his own, jerking him slowly. He looks at Cas, verifying his actions. Cas just stares back, beyond words. Dean grins, loving the effect he has on him. He runs his thumb over the slit in Cas’s dick and Cas bucks his hips forward, trying to get more friction. Dean is going slow on purpose, teasing him.   
As Cas moans again, Dean leans down to lightly flick his tongue across the head. Cas groans and his head falls back onto the bed. Dean does it again but this time lingers, licking a stripe quickly from the base to the tip. He repeats this a few times and then takes Cas fully into his mouth. He gags at first, not used to having something so deep in his mouth but then he pulls off and sinks back down again to resituate Cas in his mouth and he hums low in his throat.   
“God, Dean!! Jesus! Don’t stop!” Cas gasps, bucking his hips up, thrusting into Dean’s mouth. “I’m so close! I’m gonna come, Dean!”  
Dean pulls his mouth off and jerks Cas quickly, roughly. Just as Cas comes, Dean takes him in his mouth again and sucks hard. He feels Cas release deep in his throat and moans, sending shivers up Cas’s spine. He swallows most of Cas’s come and then licks around Cas’s cock, cleaning him up as best he can.  
Cas lays there catching his breath for a minute as Dean continues to lightly stroke Cas, making him involuntarily jolt from overstimulation.   
“Mmmm,” Cas grumbles. “That was so good, Dean. How long you been holding that back?”  
Dean laughs. “Quite a while.” He palms at himself through his jeans now and Cas notices that he’s gotten hard since he started this. Cas sits up and puts his hand over Dean’s, grinding their palms down onto Dean’s crotch before moving to undo Dean’s pants so he can get his hand inside. He works his way into Dean’s boxers and pulls them down so his hard cock pops up proudly. He immediately grasps it in his hand and starts stroking firmly.  
Dean’s hands fall away and go behind him to support his weight as he leans back, letting his head fall back with a loud, guttural moan. He squeezes his legs together and bucks his hips up. Cas brings his other hand down to cup Dean’s balls and massage them in time with his stroking.   
“’M gonna come, Cas. I’m gonna come so hard. Go faster. I’m almost there. Almost…” Dean moans almost incoherently. Cas’s hand speeds up, jerking Dean quickly, twisting his wrist just slightly every time he gets to the tip. He bends down and licks Dean’s dick once and Dean stiffens before coming all over Cas’s face. Cas opens his mouth to catch some of it as he continues jerking Dean until he stops coming.   
Dean falls backward and lands on Cas’s legs, neither of them caring. “Wow, Cas. We shoulda done that months ago.”  
“I agree. So much wasted time,” Cas replies, still breathless from the orgasm.   
“I need a nap now,” Dean says.   
“Not now,” Cas tells him. “You have to clean up before your dad gets here.”  
“Crap! I totally forgot about him!” Dean scrambles to get up to look at the clock on his desk. “Oh, I’ve still got a couple hours…wanna make out?”  
“Absolutely.” Cas barely gets the word out before he’s been attacked by Dean’s soft lips. He’s knocked back onto the bed by the force of it and he has no problem with being pinned down by Dean Winchester on his bed. It’s definitely better than the homework they both should be doing.


End file.
